super_amazing_wagon_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
There are two types of Weapons: * Primary Weapons - Weapons which have unlimited ammo. You can only have one. * Secondary Weapons - Weapons which have limited ammo, some being more "special" than others Weapons can be found randomly during scenarios. They will appear during fights or you will find them in random locations. Picking up a weapon will replace your previous weapon, discarding the previously equipped weapon. It is possible to pick up a secondary weapon which is your primary weapon - it will just be used until exhausted, at which point it will switch back to the primary weapon Please note that the Survivalist wagon comes with a limited ammo AK-47, albeit at a higher than normal capacity. This is the exception to the Primary weapon rule. The statistics will be as follows: * Damage: Estimated damage, relative to the default pistol * Ammunition: How much ammunition you receive per pickup, when it is a secondary weapon * Rate of Fire: Will be a multiplier of how fast / slow it is compared to the normal pistol RoF * Description: Basic description of the weapon and how it behaves * Special: Any special notes Weapons Standard Pistol * Damage: Normal * Rate of Fire: Normal * Description: Default starting pistol on the standard wagon * Special: None Double Barreled Pistol * 2 x Normal shot * Rate of Fire: Normal * Description: Puts a second normal shot a pixel's width below your standard pistol shot. A decent upgrade to your default weapon. * Special: None Shotgun * Damage: 5 x Normal Shot * Ammunition: 10 * Rate of Fire: 1/2 Standard Pistol * Description: Fires 5 bullets in a regular ~40° arc Napalm Bomber * Damage: Extreme * Ammunition: 1 * Rate of Fire: N/A - 1 shot * Description: A plane bombs the entire screen, wiping out or severely damaging everything in sight. Slight delay before it takes effect. * Special: Destroys hides. Can be used to destroy lava in the mountain pass. Can destroy debris in the mountain pass. It may miss or only partially damage a target, very rarely. AK-47 * Damage: Normal * Ammunition: 50 * Rate of Fire: 4 or 5 x Normal * Description: Each shot has the same damage as a pistol shot, but it has the highest rate of fire in the game, aside from the flamethrower. * Special: None Flamethrower * Damage: High * Ammunition: 50 * Rate of Fire: 6 or 7 x Normal * Description: Shoots flame in an irregular arc in front of you for high damage with a high rate of fire. Chars (but doesn't destroy) hides. * Special: Arc is slightly randomized, and is short range (a little longer than normal wagon's length). Can be pulsed for semi-automatic use, though the irregular arc may miss some enemies this way. Laser Pistol * Damage: High * Ammunition: 20 * Rate of Fire: Normal * Description: Fires a vertical three-shot volleys for good damage and decent rate of fire. * Special: Destroys Hides. Makes the game a bit easier to clear enemies, but more difficult due to hide destruction Revolver * Damage: High * Rate of Fire: 2 or 3 x Normal * Description: Fires 6 shots rapidly * Special: Has to reload after every 6 shots. Will reload if less then 6 shots are fired in a single volley. Rocket Launcher * Damage: Extreme * Ammunition: 5 * Rate of Fire: 0.33 x Normal * Description: Fires a fast moving rocket which has an area of effect at point of impact. * Special: Destroys hides. Will destroy almost anything in one hit, the slow rate of fire makes this tricky to hit fast moving targets such as wolves or snakes. Rockets speeded up as they travel. Dinosaur Egg * Damage: High and Normal * Rate of Fire: 0.8 x Normal * Description: An egg is thrown which spawns a pterodactyl on impact. The pterodactyl does normal damage and targets the nearest enemy * Special: Upgrades to two pterodactyls spawning at once. The Ancient Wagon starts with this Glitch * Damage: Normal * Description: Shoots random projectiles in a line. Somewhat random firerate, * Destroys hides * The Glitch Wagon starts with this. Sword * Damage: Very High * Description: Very powerful weapon, once mastered. It can deflect projectiles if swings are timed right. This weapon has very short range. * The Eastern starts with this. Falcon * Damage: Very High * Ammunition: 20 * Description: Flies out straight, and returns to the wagon at an angle, Can retrieve multiple hides and items. The rate of fire is determined by how far you let it fly - release of the mouse button causes it to return immediately. * The Wild starts with this. * Can destroy boulders in one hit * Can get angry/drunk and not fly straight (malfunction) Invisible Pistol * Damage: Normal * Description: It's the default pistol... but invisible. * The Invisible starts with this. Laser Revolver * Damage: High and Normal * Description: Fires a large laser projectile slowly, which splits into four diagonally-flying smaller projectiles upon hitting a target. * Destroys hides. * The Alien starts with this. Rifle * Damage: Normal * Ammunition: 12 * Description: Same as default pistol, with the addition of automatic aiming - bullets curve towards enemies slightly Bow * Damage: High * Ammunition: 10 * Description: Pierces and skewers targets, making for a good weapon against groups. Slightly lower than normal rate of fire, high damage. Shuriken * Damage: Normal * Description: Highest rate of fire in the game, aside from the flamethrower and AK-47. Rainbow Wand * Damage: Normal * Description: Fires 5 bullets as per the image at a rate slightly slower than the normal pistol * The Fantasy starts with this. * Destroys hides. * Usage: This weapon sucks. The fact that it destroys hides and fires slowly is debilitating. When trying to finish the game as the Fantasy, you'll want to try to pick up secondary weapons whenever possible, and hopefully bargain for a better default weapon from the Fur Trader, or get lucky from a random event like the falcon event. The only time its useful is during the train rover event, as its shoots can hit the bandits on the train. Hot Air Gun * Damage: Normal * Description: Fires shots directly in front of you, which then float up after about 1/4 of the screen travel if it does not impact anything. Slightly lower than normal rate of fire. * The Coal-Fired starts with this. Diseased Pistol * Damage: High * Description: Shoots straight in front of you and creates poison clouds which affect targets adjacent to the target shot. * Will chain poison clouds and kill groups of tightly packed enemies * Upgrades to a faster fire rate or doubleshot (vertical) from the fur trader * The Diseased starts with this. Gold Pistol * Damage: Normal * Description: It's the pistol... but golden * The Golden starts with this. Wagons * Damage: High * Description: Projectiles home enemies. Low rate of fire. Very meta. * The Meta starts with this. Flower * Damage: N/A * Description: It's the weapon of love. It doesn't kill or hurt, obviously. Uzi * Damage: Normal * Ammunition: 75 * Description: Fire rate is about 2 x the normal pistol. Projectiles fly at a random angle in about a 20 degree cone in front of you. * The Modern starts with this.